


The Photo

by AkaJunie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Europeans 2019, Gen, Thank you Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaJunie/pseuds/AkaJunie
Summary: Yuzuru looks at a photo.





	The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's almost a year since I last updated, and I'm so sorry for that. It's just uni is burying me under essays, and instead of doing them I did this. This fic happens when I was just wrote my essay's opening lmao.   
> Wish Javi all the best for tonight and onwards!   
> Anyway, please enjoy reading this short piece ~

Yuzuru gets into bed after a long day of training. His condition is getting better and better, and in no time, he would be able to catch up with where he left off. It’s Friday night. Tomorrow he’s giving give himself a day off. His phone vibrates silently on the nightstand.

_You have 1 event tomorrow: Watch Javi_

_-_

He sighs and flops on the bed, starring at the ceilings. His arms and legs sprawl out in all directions like a starfish, hand still clutching his phone. It’s finally the end of their journey. He tries to come to terms with that when Javi said goodbye to him at the rink, after squeezing him in a tight hug, but hasn’t completely managed to. That goodbye felt different. Of course, it is. Javi didn’t say goodbye to Yuzuru only, but he was saying goodbye to the piece of life they have carved together in this private rink for 7 years, saying goodbye to the familiar ice that they shared in the Cricket Club, and saying goodbye to his life as a competitor, one that is filled with blood, sweat, tears, anger, misery, regret, but also pride and happiness. Yuzuru let his thought carry him away, not paying attention to the Winnie-the-Pooh alarm clock ticking diligently, its hand pointing 12, reminding him that it’s already midnight. He doesn’t care. This is nothing compared to the nights he stayed up until 4 in the morning, playing his favorite video games, or just staying lost in thoughts. His mother knows, sometimes, since she would let him sleep in as much as he can the next day. She is always understanding and he’s so grateful for her.

 

He raises his phone to his face and unlocks it. His finger hovers over apps, avoiding clicking on the mail icon, red with unread mails notification, and Line icon, which is also in the same state. He just swipes back and forth for a while, not wanting to see anything in particular. Yuzuru just stares at his phone blankly, until the screen dims and threatens to turn off, which startles him and his thumb hurriedly touches it to turn it on again. It must touch the photo application because the app background appears and his photos are displayed in no time. There are not many photos of him. Most of them are screenshots of interesting news or research articles he came across, or the newest models of earphones he wants to remind himself to buy the next time he returns to Japan. There are photos of people, not many though, mainly taken at his family gatherings in Sendai and the Cricket Club, a few with Matsuoka-san and Kikuchi-san, and with some familiar photographers. Sometimes he wonders why his social circle is so small but that isn’t a problem anyway, since these people are the only ones he truly feels at ease with. Of course, there is Javi. His finger touches the latest photo he was sent by an Olympic channel photographer when they came and filmed his message for Javi a few weeks ago. It was a good photo, their Olympics medal plaques well captured in the background. Javi’s smile is bright as always, and his smile is the one that, according to his mother and his coaches, he only shows when he takes picture with Javi. He doesn’t believe them at first, but now he does. He has taken a look at his other photos, even the one that was taken at the Olympics last year, but those medal smiles of him exude a sense of pride, of relief, besides happiness. This smile of him, in this photo, is just pure ease. That is Javi’s power, he thinks.

 

Tomorrow, Javi will cast that power on the audience in Minsk, on the TV viewers and on him as well. He doesn’t think much when he opens his message app, and types a quick message to Javi, who must have been awake and preparing to leave for the arena right now, if he doesn’t want to be late, but Yuzuru knows that man is far from being laidback this time.

_Javi, good luck. I respect you forever. Wish you end skate with smile._

He doesn’t forget to attach the photo Brian took for them at the rink side after the Olympic’ medal ceremony.

_“Even from home, I’ll be cheering for you, Yuzu”_

Javi's words from Continues with Wings last April suddenly echo in his mind, as he turns off his phone, the brightness of the screen replaced by blackness, blending with the darkness in the room. He closes his eyes, and puts the phone over his chest, as the screen lights up again, the phone buzzing against his body. A smile spreads on his lip. Javi’s power, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a hurry and unbeta-ed so I apologize for any silly mistakes.  
> As usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated~~


End file.
